


Oranges, Sweat And Two Horny Assholes

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Series: Universo Original Pós-WCI [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Sanji resolve descascar laranjas no ninho do corvo, mas acaba se distraindo com o melhor entretenimento que existe naquele local.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Series: Universo Original Pós-WCI [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940467
Kudos: 3





	Oranges, Sweat And Two Horny Assholes

**Author's Note:**

> Postada originalmente em outubro de 2018.

Estava uma tarde agradável no Thousand Sunny. O bando do chapéu de palha descansava após um belo banquete de almoço maravilhosamente preparado pelo melhor cozinheiro de todos os mares.

Nami e Robin estavam usando seus melhores biquínis e óculos escuros, tomando banho de sol para pegar um belo bronzeado. Brook estava sempre por perto rodeando-as para pedir pra ver suas calcinhas, mesmo que elas sequer estivessem usando calcinhas.

Franky martelava alguma coisa na oficina, fazendo um barulho bastante ensurdecedor que só não era mais irritante do que a gritaria que o trio de crianças estava fazendo. Usopp, Chopper e Luffy corriam de um lado para o outro do navio, arrumando alguma coisa idiota para fazer, fosse correr atrás de algum inseto voador ou qualquer outra coisa sem utilidade.

Enquanto isso, Sanji subia para o ninho do corvo discretamente. Levava em mãos uma cesta cheia de laranjas e uma pequena faca, com a clara intenção de descascar tudo lá e depois voltar para a cozinha fazer um maravilhoso bolo de laranja para sua amada Nami-san. Durante seu caminho ele assoviava cantarolando animado, contagiado pelo clima agradável daquele navio.

— Ei. — Ouviu antes mesmo de sua cabeça aparecer pela abertura do ninho. Uma voz grave e rouca que lhe causava deliciosos arrepios. Respirou fundo, sentindo as maravilhosas sensações percorrendo seu corpo.

— Ei. — Sanji retribuiu de imediato, a voz calma e estranhamente dócil, especialmente considerando a quem estava se referindo. Subiu definitivamente no ninho, dando de cara com o homem mais erótico daquele bando.

Zoro estava agachado, os braços erguidos acima da cabeça segurando um peso extremamente absurdo que para ele era semelhante a uma pena. Suor escorria por todo seu corpo, seus joelhos moviam-se para cima e para baixo em sincronia com os movimentos de seus braços. Os músculos bem definidos de seu abdômen eram destacados com sua respiração acelerada e ofegante, estava ali há algum tempo e seu treino estava quase chegando ao fim. Era uma visão extremamente tentadora para o loiro.

Balançou a cabeça, afastando qualquer pensamento pervertido da mente, não era momento para aquelas coisas, o bando todo estava atento e acordado, precisava conter seus instintos e perversão, mesmo que Zoro fosse um oferecido irresistível. Não percebeu, mas um sorriso extremamente indecente havia aparecido. Seus lábios estavam úmidos pela saliva da língua que havia passado neles, tudo muito automático e inconsciente.

Seguiu seu caminho até os bancos nas laterais do ninho do corvo e sentou-se confortavelmente. Deixou a cesta do lado de seu corpo e cruzou as pernas, voltando sua atenção para o belo corpo sendo trabalhado.

— Está com fome? — Perguntou, em uma forma não muito efetiva de puxar assunto. Não se sentia incomodado em ficar em silêncio na presença de Zoro, mas era mais relaxante olhar seu corpo enquanto falava para não ficar tão na cara de que estava babando nele.

— Depois daquele banquete? Hah, não. — Zoro respondeu dando de ombros, sem perceber realmente o que estava se passando ali. Por mais que já tivesse pleno conhecimento de que Sanji amava vê-lo treinando e ficar ali babando por horas, às vezes ele não tinha capacidade para pegar as coisas no ar, ou talvez apenas fingisse que não entendia.

— Hnn. — Grunhiu em resposta percebendo que não tinha muita conversa ali. Olhou para os lados meio inquieto, espreguiçou-se para no fim voltar o olhar para o corpo de Zoro, especialmente seus peitos e quando Zoro inspirava profundamente, ah, aquilo não fazia nada bem para o corpo do loiro e muito menos para sua sanidade. Mordeu o lábio inferior em um desses momentos, fazendo uma leve ferida que o arrancou um gemido baixo que chamou a atenção do marimo, virando seu olhar para si. Sanji sentiu uma leve vergonha por ser encarado tão intensamente após um gemido daqueles e não manteve o olhar por muito tempo, logo o desviando.

Ouviu uma risada gostosa do moreno e isso o fez corar ainda mais, aquele maldito sem dúvidas havia entendido e quando Zoro não comentou nada a situação ficou ainda mais constrangedora para o lado do loiro! Droga de marimo! O odiava tanto!

Apenas após alguns minutos, quando finalmente conseguiu se acalmar, Sanji voltou o olhar para o outro. Zoro estava com um maldito maravilhoso sorriso no rosto que fez o loiro perder todas as defesas que havia criado, parecia tão fácil para aquele desgraçado vencer. Suspirou profundamente passando a mão no cabelo dourado acabando por sorrir de leve também, voltando a tentar se acalmar e relaxar na presença alheia.

“Foco! Foco! Você pode babar nele mais tarde!” Falou para si mesmo em pensamento. Ajeitou-se no banco, pegou a cesta de laranjas e começou a descascar uma por uma, de forma lenta e perfeita, fazendo aquilo com a maior facilidade do mundo como se fizesse a todo momento.

Zoro continuava gemendo balançando freneticamente aquele peso como se fosse um brinquedo. Sua respiração estava mais ofegante, o sorriso havia sumido de seu rosto e o foco retornado. Ele sentia a presença de Sanji ali fazendo algo que não era de seu interesse, só do loiro estar ali já era reconfortante.

Estava acostumado a ficar sempre sozinho no ninho do corvo, então sempre era bom quando recebia visitas que não fosse de pessoas escandalosos que acabavam com sua paz e, mesmo que Sanji fosse uma dessas pessoas escandalosas, irritantes, pervertidas, insuportáveis, encaracoladas e tudo mais, o loiro era especial para ele por diversos motivos.

Pensar que aquele desgraçado era especial o fazia perder completamente o foco e o deixava irritado. Resmungou em pensamento, xingando o loiro e a si mesmo por considerar aquele imbecil especial, ele era só um ero-kappa sem vergonha e escrúpulos... Um ero-kokku que só sabia pensar em coisas pervertidas... E fazer coisas pervertidas...

O corpo de Zoro estava em uma temperatura extremamente elevada por causa do treinamento e nada daquilo tinha ligação com as lembranças de um Sanji nu fazendo de tudo da melhor qualidade com seu corpo também nu, obviamente que tinha zero ligação.

— Droga. — Soltou o peso no chão, agachando-se por completo, derrotado. Seus pensamentos pervertidos em relação ao loiro haviam vencido, até mesmo havia aceitado que parte do calor do corpo tinha ligação com o loiro pervertido, não apenas com seu treinamento pesado. Respirou fundo, tomando fôlego e se levantou. Pegou a toalha, secou o rosto e o peito suado, jogando o objeto em qualquer canto mesmo. Foi até Sanji, deitou no banco e apoiou a cabeça em seu colo, não dando a mínima que ele estava com uma faca na mão e poderia simplesmente matá-lo se quisesse.

O loiro estava distraído fazendo seu trabalho, percebeu que Zoro havia parado de treinar pelos gemidos terem cessado, porém não deu atenção por ter mais o que fazer, sabia que o marimo não ficava a vida toda treinando também. Olhou para o ser deitado em seu colo, estendendo a mão até seu cabelo e fez um leve carinho ali, vendo-o fechar o olho e agir como um perfeito gatinho manhoso e preguiçoso. Tão fofo...

Pegou uma das laranjas já descascadas, partindo-a em gomos e levou um até próximo dos lábios de Zoro que abriu sem hesitar e comeu, sentindo suas energias sendo recuperadas aos poucos. Em seguida o loiro repetiu o ato, dando outro gomo para o moreno, que o aceitou de bom grado. Aquilo se repetiu até todos os gomos daquela laranja acabarem.

Quando percebeu que havia acabado, Zoro puxou a mão do loiro de volta para próximo de sua boca e enfiou os dois dedos que estavam o alimentando antes na boca, chupando-os de forma que na visão de Sanji não era nada inocente. Os ruídos obscenos faziam o corpo do loiro reagir, especialmente a parte que o outro estava perigosamente com a cabeça apoiada próxima. Teve que morder os lábios em uma tentativa de se conter, porém aquele marimo indecente não estava facilitando a situação passando a língua vagarosamente pela pontinha do dedo indicador.

— Ma-marimo... — Sanji gemeu, tentando chamar a atenção do outro, que apenas abriu o olho, que brilhou em um verde intenso que fez Sanji se calar por completo. Havia uma luxúria ali que sequer conseguia colocar em palavras. Odiava-se por ser um pervertido que se entregava tão fácil sem negar sexo nenhuma vez que Zoro ia para cima, mesmo que fossem raras.

Zoro retirou os dedos do loiro da boca, deixando uma última longa lambida na extensão dos dedos. Um fio de saliva ainda os conectava enquanto a mão se afastava, até ser cortado pela distância. Ele respirou fundo, como se tivesse perdido todo fôlego naquela chupada e a visão do moreno agindo daquela forma fez Sanji estremecer.

— Quanta tensão, kokku... — Zoro sorriu, sugestivo, como se não tivesse total culpa ali.

— Tesão... — Respondeu, ofegante.

Aquilo era o suficiente, na verdade, acabou sendo bem mais fácil do que imaginava. Sanji era sempre tão fácil e entregue, o melhor namorado de todos. Ah, melhor não pensar que namoravam, ou acabaria se envergonhando e perderia o ritmo. Era sua vez de torturar o loiro até ele perder os sentidos, queria se divertir com aquele corpinho como vingança por ter atrapalhado seu treinamento.

Ajeitou-se no colo de Sanji de forma que conseguisse atacá-lo como desejava e notou que o outro havia congelado. Olhou para cima, vendo o olho azul a mostra brilhando e sorriu de leve.

— Posso te chupar?

A única resposta que recebeu foram vários acenos positivos desesperados com a cabeça. Sem perder tempo, tocou a ereção aparente na calça social do loiro, traçando o volume com os dedos. Contornou a extensão do pênis, rodeando a glande várias vezes, até sentir o tecido começar a umedecer. Inconscientemente lambeu os lábios, desejando-o.

Voltou a deslizar os dedos da glande até a base e forçou um pouco mais até os testículos macios, fazendo um gemido mais alto escapar da garganta do loiro. Tal gemido o fez perder o controle e se Sanji não tivesse notado e colocado a mão no topo dos cabelos verdes e o puxado de leve, Zoro teria rasgado a calça e cueca do outro, causando sérios problemas para o loiro descer do ninho depois. A mão fez um carinho gostoso na bochecha do moreno que respirou fundo para tentar se acalmar. Nunca ninguém o fez sair de si como aquele loiro maldito fazia. Nunca sentiu sequer vontade de ficar com alguém, que feitiço aquele idiota estava usando para controlar seu desejo sexual?

Mais controlado, levantou-se do banco e afastou as pernas do loiro, ajoelhando-se no chão no meio das pernas abertas. Sanji o ajudou no processo de tirar o cinto, enquanto Zoro brigava com o botão e o zíper até conseguir abrir ambos. Finalmente conseguiu abaixar a calça e puxou a cueca junto, deixando o membro do loiro livre. Lambeu os lábios, salivando de vontade para cair de boca naquele pau melado.

Olhou para cima vendo o pervertido desviando o olhar e com o rosto corado, completamente tentador. Como um cara sem vergonha como Sanji, com o pau duro daquele jeito, conseguia fingir estar envergonhado? Que safado! Ia provar que de inocente ele não tinha nada.

Deslizou a mão pela coxa deliciosa até o pênis e o segurou pela base, aproximando-o dos lábios e deu uma lambida leve. Sanji se contorceu só com aquilo, parecendo que era a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo e era só uma lambida, francamente, que cozinheiro fácil. A mão do loiro apertou o banco com força, não passando despercebido pelo moreno, que logo juntou a própria mão livre ali, não querendo deixar a mão preciosa daquele idiota apertar com tanta força a ponto de se machucar. Entrelaçou os dedos e quando se assegurou que ele estava protegendo-o, voltou a se concentrar no pau.

Rodeou a glande com a língua cheia de saliva uma vez, sentindo um aperto na mão entrelaçada, que apenas o incentivou. Rodeou outras vezes a língua apenas na glande, enlouquecendo por completo o loiro pervertido. Passou a pontinha da língua algumas vezes pela pequena abertura na glande, terminando com uma longa sugada.

Os gemidos do loiro eram satisfatórios. Eram controlados e baixos, mesmo que ambos quisessem que fossem mais altos, sabiam que não podiam, não ali no navio, mas naquele tom já era o bastante para enlouquecer Zoro. Seu pênis pulsava na calça, parecendo que iria rasgar o tecido. Enquanto o loiro parecia que começaria a chorar de tanto prazer a qualquer momento, apenas por algumas lambidinhas. Tão fácil.

— Zoro... — Sanji o chamou com a voz manhosa no momento em que distribuía beijos pelo membro dele, seu olhar implorava pelo moreno, ele nem precisava colocar em palavras, Zoro sabia o que ele queria. Sempre tão impaciente e ele não era nem forte e nem ruim o bastante para negar. Concordou com a cabeça e abriu a boca, acomodando a glande e deixou deslizar o resto do pênis para dentro da boca até seu limite. Apertou a mão do loiro quando chegou na metade e apertou a base com a outra mão, começando a massagear com a palma e passear a língua pela extensão do membro, sempre o sugando.

A mão do loiro segurou sua nuca o puxando contra seu membro, fazendo-o engolir um pouco mais. Se conheciam bem, Sanji sabia seu limite e respeitava, mesmo quando estava fora de si. Deslizou a mão da base do pau para os testículos e começou a massageá-los, vendo um gemido mais alto tentando escapar dos lábios do loiro e sendo abafado por aqueles lábios tentadores e vermelhos de tanto os dentes morderem para tentar conter outros gemidos. Tão fofo. O olhar voltou a se cruzar com o do outro, não fazia sentido chupá-lo sem o contato visual, sem aquela conexão, necessitavam daquilo. Se amavam, não era só sexo. Nunca foi, nunca seria.

Zoro deixou-se ser conduzido. A mão do loiro em sua nuca forçava sua cabeça contra o pau, fazendo-o chupá-lo na intensidade que lhe dava mais prazer, acabando com aquela tortura. Ele era um homem fácil de agradar, se derretia com qualquer coisa, qualquer toque, e quando era o moreno que tomava a iniciativa as coisas só pioravam... Ou melhoravam. A massagem em seus testículos se tornou mais intensa, a boca do moreno trabalhava com gosto em seu pau, sugando com força, a língua era forçada contra a pele sensível, uma grande quantidade de saliva escorria para os testículos, a movimentação da boca em contato com o pênis babado causava barulhos obscenos que eram muito agradáveis aos ouvidos de Sanji, enlouquecendo-o.

Puxou a cabeça para trás com tudo, retirando o pinto da boca causando um estalo indecente e desceu dando alguns beijos pela extensão até chegar aos testículos e abocanhar imediatamente um. Sanji apertou os cabelos verdes, tentando afastar o outro dali, ao mesmo tempo que parecia puxá-lo contra os testículos, desesperado. O loiro já estava fora de si, nem sabia mais o que queria, aquilo obviamente inflava o orgulho do moreno. Ouviu um gemido chamando por seu nome e correspondeu sugando com gosto o testículo, colocando o outro junto na boca.

A mão subiu até a glande abandonada, começando a passar o polegar em movimentos circulares em um toque bem leve, mas que era o suficiente para retirar o resto da sanidade do pervertido. Olhou para cima, Sanji estava com os olhos fechados, saliva escorrendo pelo canto dos lábios e a franja bagunçada deixava os dois olhos à mostra, e as sobrancelhas estranhas também. Zoro sorriu e abandonou os testículos macios, deixando uma bela sugada de recordação. Aquela expressão do loiro era irresistível e antes de voltar a chupá-lo, pôs-se em pé e enfiou a língua na boca aberta, em um beijo bem rápido que fora encerrado quando o outro percebeu que estava sendo beijado.

Ao afastar o beijo, voltou a se ajoelhar e abocanhar de uma vez aquele pau rosado que implorava por sua boca gulosa. A mão de Sanji tentou voltar a segurar sua nuca, sendo impedida pela mão que não estava com os dedos entrelaçados. Apertou o pulso do loiro e pousou a mão dele na própria coxa, tomando total controle da situação, finalmente podendo chupá-lo no ritmo que desejava.

Zoro fechou os olhos, focando-se totalmente no pênis pulsante implorando por si. Engolia o máximo que conseguia, sentindo a ponta tocando sua garganta, para então voltar com tudo e quase retirá-lo, deixando apenas a glande dentro da boca para sugar com força, sentindo o loiro estremecer. A saliva voltava a escorrer lambuzando o pau de Sanji, facilitando o processo e ajudando a aumentar a velocidade, fazendo Zoro devorar por completo aquele órgão gostoso e melado com o pré-gozo.

O conjunto daquilo era muito para um homem pervertido como Sanji aguentar e ele perdeu qualquer controle que estava tentando manter. Gozou forte na boca do amado, enchendo a garganta de Zoro com seu sêmen. A mão do moreno apertou uma das coxas e apoiou o peso ali, enquanto a cabeça ia para frente e trás sugando o pênis com gosto, engolindo todo o esperma do loiro. Nem percebeu que havia fechado o olho. Quando o marimo havia se tornado tão pervertido mesmo?

— Nhn... — Sanji gemeu gostoso, sem conseguir falar qualquer coisa. O corpo estava trêmulo e fraco, um sorriso besta nos lábios. Era tão fácil. Tremia por um simples boquete. Um orgasmo por apenas um boquete. Ah, Zoro...

Quando o loiro parou de jorrar, Zoro passou as costas da mão pelos lábios para limpar os vestígios do gozo e se levantou do chão. Enquanto Sanji se recuperava, ele retirava a calça e a cueca. Passou a mão pelo pênis escorregadio, sentindo que iria gozar bem rápido também, já estava bem excitado. Olhou para o loiro sentado, percebendo o olhar secando seu corpo. Aquele idiota não estava praticamente morto por causa de um orgasmo há dois segundos? Revirou os olhos e voltou para o banco, afastando as pernas e montando no colo do loiro.

— Achei que estivesse exausto. — Zoro provocou, enlaçando o pescoço do loiro com os braços. Enroscou os dedos nos fios dourados na nuca, puxando-os de leve.

— Sempre estarei muito bem-disposto para você. — Sanji sorriu sedutor, tentando fingir que não estava cansado, mesmo completamente ofegante. As mãos deslizaram pelas costas nuas do moreno, arrepiando-o. Continuou o caminho até chegar na bunda e cada mão segurou uma das nádegas, apertando-as. Recebeu um sorriso pervertido de Zoro que se sentou melhor em seu colo e colou os lábios, beijando-o.

A mão do moreno apertava os fios loiros, puxando-o contra si para aprofundar mais o beijo. As línguas tentavam se devorar, brigando por espaço na boca do outro, empurrando a língua para a boca alheia quando invadia a própria, sempre brigando e disputando até nos momentos mais íntimos, mas ambos estavam sorrindo, divertindo-se com aquilo.

Inesperadamente Zoro sentiu um toque delicado em seus testículos, fazendo-o perder o foco no beijo. Olhou para o meio das pernas, vendo a mão do safado. Quando ele colocou a mão ali? Voltou a olhar para os olhos do idiota e ele estava sorrindo. Maldito. Bom, que seja. Voltou a atacar aqueles lábios deliciosos, empinando um pouquinho a bunda no processo, algo que não passou despercebido pelo loiro.

Sanji forçou um pouco mais a mão para frente até conseguir alcançar a entrada de Zoro e circulá-la com os dedos. Sentiu um aperto no pulso e o peso que estava em cima do braço sumiu. Abriu os olhos e olhou fundo no olho verde.

— O que foi? Não quer? — Sanji perguntou, sem entender o motivo do outro tê-lo parado.

— Vai machucar sua mão nessa posição. Eu sou pesado.

— Não vai, relaxa. — Deu de ombros e tentou voltar a beijá-lo, sendo evitado novamente.

— Sanji! — Zoro advertiu, fazendo o loiro suspirar frustrado.

— Confia em mim, vai ficar tudo bem. — Sanji puxou a mão de Zoro até seus lábios e beijou cada um de seus dedos, lentamente. Fez uma expressão de cão sem dono e o moreno até tentou ignorar, mas era muita fofura. Argh.

— Tá... Mas me promete que qualquer desconforto ou dor que sentir, você me avisa, certo? Aí paramos... Suas mãos são preciosas, não quero machucá-las porque você é um idiota pervertido.

— Você é tão fofo.

— Sanji!

— Tá bom! Tá bom! Eu prometo. Mas eu sei que você não vai me machucar, certo?

Zoro bufou. Por que ele amava aquele imbecil mesmo? Francamente... Se algum dia ele machucasse as mãos de Sanji iria se sentir culpado pelo resto da vida. Viu Sanji aproximando novamente o rosto e acabou se entregando, fazer o quê? Agarrou-o pelo pescoço e o beijou-o com todo amor. Sentiu a mão voltando para debaixo de seu corpo, tentou se elevar um pouco para diminuir o peso em cima da mão, logo sentindo o dedo do pervertido tocando seu orifício.

Quebrou o beijo e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço alheio, apertando as mãos no cabelo loiro. Estava envergonhado, nunca iria se acostumar com aquela situação, mesmo que passassem anos e anos fazendo aquelas coisas sem vergonha, sempre iria se envergonhar. Sanji era um idiota. Como vingança, mordeu com força a pele branca do pescoço do loiro, em um local que ficaria bem visível e ele não seria capaz de esconder com a gola, apenas se enrolasse um pano ali. Sanji era dele.

O loiro continuou brincando com o corpo de Zoro, divertindo-se com as reações adoráveis que lhe eram mostradas. O moreno tentava sempre esconder, mas até as orelhas dele estavam coradas, seu namorado era muito fofo. O pulso se esfregava nos testículos, enquanto o antebraço roçava no membro, mesmo que superficialmente ainda arrancava gemidos prazerosos dos lábios do outro. O dedo continuava circulando a entrada, deixando o outro tenso e ansioso, até finalmente tocar o local, fazendo Zoro apertar mais os braços em seus ombros.

Sanji forçou um pouco o indicador na entrada apertada, sentindo o moreno enfiar os dedos em suas costas, quase rasgando sua camisa. Era melhor parar, óbvio que não entraria sem lubrificação. Até pensou em pedir para Zoro empinar a bunda para ele e deixá-lo chupar para ficar bem molhadinho, mas provavelmente ouviria vários xingos e levaria uma mordida na orelha, então resolveu ele mesmo chupar bem os próprios dedos até achar o suficiente. O moreno sabia bem o que ele estava fazendo e sentia-se completamente envergonhado. Por que ele se submetia àquelas coisas mesmo?

— Sanji... Vai logo... — Zoro pediu em meio a um gemido necessitado, bem baixinho próximo do ouvido do loiro. Aquilo era sério? Ele queria mesmo acabar com a sanidade do outro?

Sanji teve que se segurar muito para não virar o moreno e meter tudinho nele, sério, muito mesmo. A mão voltou para debaixo do corpo e quando estava tudo bem, o antebraço começou a roçar com mais vontade no pau de Zoro e ele gemeu novamente o nome do loiro e para piorar a situação ainda lambeu o lóbulo da orelha dele. Aquela era a pior espécie de tortura, Zoro só podia estar de brincadeira. Aquilo o deixou completamente ofegante. A mão ficou trêmula e sequer estava conseguindo pressionar a entrada do outro com exatidão. Afastou o braço para o lado, tentando voltar a ter controle do próprio corpo. O pênis tornou-se enorme e duro outra vez e juntou-se ao de Zoro, roçando-os, causando um gemido prazeroso nos dois.

Zoro perdeu a timidez e atacou seus lábios em um beijo feroz, devorando-os faminto. Mais calmo, retomando o controle da mão, Sanji voltou a tentar encontrar a entrada alheia, até achar o orifício e pressionar o dedo lubrificado, forçando-o para dentro. Quando a pontinha do indicador entrou, o moreno jogou a cabeça para trás e teve o pescoço atacado por um loiro faminto que encheu a pele morena de mordidas fortes.

Enquanto o dedo penetrava lentamente, as mordidas desceram do pescoço, passaram pela clavícula marcada deixando uma mordida bem intensa no local da cicatriz, para o peitoral de Zoro, cada vez mais fortes. A língua fora colocada para fora da boca e começou a lamber todo aquele local elevado e muito bem malhado. Sanji era viciado em peitos e os de Zoro não eram exceção.

A língua molhada lambuzava o peitoral do moreno, demorando-se mais nas partes que haviam cicatrizes, deixando Zoro em puro êxtase. Ele até tentava não gemer ou conter os gemidos, mas sempre escapavam e excitavam ainda mais o loiro pervertido que o atacava sem dó. Maldito. Sentia-se tão indefeso naquela situação. O dedo em seu interior começava a estocá-lo e Zoro perdia as forças nas pernas, não conseguindo mais manter-se elevado e acabava soltando o peso no braço e mão do loiro, não queria machucá-lo, mas o prazer sequer o deixava pensar naquilo. Se segurava no joelho de Sanji, apertando-o com força para não cair, mesmo que o idiota estivesse abraçando sua cintura. As costas estavam curvadas, inconscientemente facilitando o trabalho do loiro de abusar de seus peitos... Era tão bom. Odiava ficar tão entregue sem fazer nada.

Tentou investir contra o pau de Sanji, mas as pernas estavam fracas e a única coisa que conseguiu foi se afundar mais no dedo dele. Resmungou irritado e a única opção que sobrou foi tocar com a mão mesmo, então juntou os dois e começou a esfregá-los, recebendo um gemido alto de um loiro surpreso. Zoro sorriu provocante, sendo retribuído. Achou que havia ganhado o jogo, até sentir o segundo dedo deslizando para seu interior e gemer da mesma forma que o loiro havia gemido. Maldito! Pior ainda, junto com o dedo, Sanji ainda mordeu seu mamilo, causando ainda mais prazer e enlouquecendo-o.

Zoro fechou o olho e apenas deixou rolar, era muito bom, por mais que ele tentasse fingir que não gostava. Se entregou ao loiro, enquanto se concentrou em masturbar os dois paus duros, esfregando-os com força, usando a lubrificação apenas do pré-gozo. O pervertido idiota sem vergonha enchia seu peito de mordidas e marcas e quando chegava nos mamilos parecia que iria arrancá-los com aquelas mordidas fortes e por prendê-los no meio dos dentes e puxá-los, mas quem queria enganar? Era bom pra porra.

Gemeu gostoso quando o terceiro dedo entrou totalmente em si e Sanji começou a estocar com força e agilidade, causando todas as sensações mais prazerosas do mundo em Zoro, ele jamais imaginaria que sexo poderia ser tão bom. Aqueles dedos não eram grossos como os dele, mas eram bem compridos, o que compensava bastante...

Em algum momento deixou de sentir as mordidas, os gemidos se misturavam e o prazer estava imenso. A masturbação era ágil, deixando o loiro tão ofegante quanto o moreno já estava. Zoro abriu o olho, vendo seu amado totalmente entregue também, logo avançando para devorar seus lábios em outro beijo.

Os dois continuaram com os movimentos das mãos sem parar, até que chegassem a seus limites. Sanji primeiro, segundos antes do moreno, sujando totalmente o abdômen malhado exposto. Zoro logo em seguida assim que os dedos finos encontraram sua próstata e esfregaram no mesmo local repetidas vezes, gozando pela primeira vez, mas em um orgasmo tão intenso, forte e prazeroso que compensou os dois do outro. Estava completamente morto. Soltou todo seu peso em cima do loiro, pouco ligando que o sêmen fosse manchar a camisa chique e cheia de frescura de Sanji, quem mandou o pervertido ir procurar sexo vestindo algo de marca.

Ficaram um bom tempo recuperando as forças, tentando acalmar a respiração e voltar ao normal. A mão livre do loiro acariciava as costas suadas do moreno, fazendo círculos com os dedos que pela repetição constante já estava começando a causar cócegas. Poderiam ficar ali pelo resto da eternidade, isso se Zoro não tivesse lembrado de sua maior preocupação.

— Sua mão...

— Está tudo bem... Só ficou um pouco dormente... — Retirou a mão do meio das pernas do moreno quando Zoro elevou um pouco o corpo, subindo-a até a altura de seus rostos. — Viu? — Mostrou a mão um pouco trêmula que não conseguia mover, mas mesmo assim deu um sorriso adorável, não é como se estivesse machucada ou algo do tipo.

— Seu idiota! Não faça mais essas coisas. — Zoro segurou a mão trêmula, a levou aos lábios e a beijou brevemente, fechando o olho e tratando como se fosse tão preciosa como uma de suas espadas. — Você poderia simplesmente ter-

— Não. Eu sou grande e grosso e-

— Humilde. — Ironizou.

— Obrigado. — Sorriu convencido. — Eu sei que você aguenta, que é homem o bastante para aguentar meu enorme pau grosso sem lubrificante e preparação, mas...

— Abaixa esse seu ego inflado. — Revirou os olhos. Não conseguia negar que era tudo verdade, mesmo assim não era Sanji que deveria se auto elogiar e obviamente Zoro não iria elogiar também, era vergonhoso.

— Cala a boca. — Subiu a outra mão até o rosto de Zoro e o segurou com delicadeza. — MAS... — Tentou novamente, finalmente não sendo interrompido pelo marimo. — Eu queria te ver em êxtase apenas com meus dedos...

— Você é um idiota pervertido.

— Eu sei.

Zoro não respondeu, apenas ficou olhando o rosto de Sanji, especialmente o sorriso terno dele. Aquele idiota que fazia coisas inconsequentes mesmo sendo avisado que não deveria fazer apenas para lhe dar prazer, mesmo que houvesse outra forma para fazer aquilo. Suspirou longamente, desistindo da bronca que ficaria o dia todo dando no loiro, sabia que não adiantaria nada. Tocou seu rosto, colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha e ficou em silêncio olhando nos olhos do imbecil.

Não era do tipo cafona que sabia ou reparava em detalhes idiotas, porém percebia que Sanji era bonito, do tipo, muito bonito mesmo. Lindo. Perfeito. Com tudo no lugar? Algo assim... Até aquelas sobrancelhas super esquisitas eram charmosas e combinavam perfeitamente com o loiro. Ou talvez achar aquilo fosse apenas algo que sua mente o fazia acreditar devido ao amor que sentia.

— Você está duro de novo.

— É...

Zoro desviou o olhar corado. Seus dedos continuaram brincando com os fios loiros, enrolando-os em seus dedos, enquanto sua respiração aos poucos voltava ao normal. A habilidade de Sanji deixá-lo mais exausto com sexo do que quando estava treinando era irritante, assim como tudo naquele loiro maldito. Ele sentia o membro semi-ereto do loiro esfregando em seu corpo, porém estava cansado e com muita preguiça para continuar, sem contar que já estavam correndo muito risco por estarem daquela forma por tanto tempo, qualquer um poderia subir ali a qualquer momento, na hora do tesão eles nem pensavam nisso, um dia seriam pegos no flagra e aprenderiam na marra. Além disso, Sanji ficava duro com uma facilidade absurda, era incrível aquela habilidade. Era um cão mesmo.

— Eu vou tomar um banho. — A voz baixa de Sanji chamou sua atenção de volta. Ele estava sorrindo daquele jeito terno que Zoro odiava amar. Realmente palavras não eram necessárias para que os dois entendessem a forma que o outro estava se sentindo. As mesmas preocupações do moreno, eram as preocupações do loiro e mesmo que tentassem ignorar aquilo, era melhor deixar para passar um tempo maior juntos durante a madrugada, quando todos estivessem dormindo. — Posso pensar na sua bunda enquanto resolvo esse problema? — Apontou para baixo, mostrando a semi-ereção, fazendo Zoro olhar por impulso e desviar o olhar novamente quando percebeu do que ele falava.

— C-como se pudesse, ero-kappa!

A vergonha fofa de Zoro era adorável, impossível não se derreter por ele. Sanji o abraçou e encheu o rosto dele de beijinhos, daquela forma que sabia que Zoro odiava e sempre ficava puto com ele. Ele estava rindo no meio dos beijos, enquanto o moreno tentava afastá-lo como se fosse uma criança revoltada, até que foi derrubado no banco. Se olharam nos olhos e o loiro se abaixou para beijá-lo direito, nos lábios, brevemente.

Ao se separar, eles sorriram apaixonados e deram mais um selinho, antes do loiro se virar e sair em busca das roupas perdidas pelo ninho do corvo. Era a vez de Zoro admirar o belo corpo do namorado. Era inegável que Sanji tinha uma bunda maravilhosa. Não era tão grande quanto a sua, claro, ele não ficava horas por dia fazendo agachamentos com pesos gigantes, porém era bem definida, macia e redondinha, sendo sempre marcada pelas calças que usava, um ótimo entretenimento para quem quisesse olhar e naquele momento, ver a bunda branquinha e lisinha totalmente a mostra, era uma completa perdição. Zoro lambeu os lábios pensando no quanto iria devorar aquela bunda deliciosa naquela noite.

— Eu vou comer essa sua bunda gostosa por completo essa noite. — Zoro disse após Sanji se abaixar para pegar a calça e empinar a bunda em sua direção, imediatamente voltando a postura e colocando as mãos na frente da bunda para se esconder.

— Ero-marimo. — Jogou a calça e cueca de Zoro bem na cara safada dele, tentando esconder o quão corado havia ficado com aquele comentário. Honestamente, havia ficado ansioso com o comentário, pelo jeito era o dia do moreno tomar iniciativa e ele adorava esses raros dias.

Os dois se vestiram sem pressa, havia um silêncio estranho naquele navio que não haviam percebido até então, provavelmente todos estavam tirando um cochilo da tarde e o bocejo que Zoro deu só indicou que estava na hora do dele também, não que o preguiçoso tivesse horário marcado, já que vivia dormindo, e Sanji precisava ir fazer o bolo para a linda Nami-san e um café da tarde para o resto dos porcalhões, com exceção da deusa Robin-chan que cozinharia algo maravilhoso também, claro.

— Isso me deu fome... — Zoro disse, se aproximando da cesta de laranjas descascadas, pronto para atacar e comer todas, algo que era típico de Luffy, mas que outros do bando já haviam aprontado também.

Como se fosse um jato, Sanji surgiu pegando a cesta e a afastou do moreno antes que ele pudesse pegar todas. Havia prometido para Nami, não poderia chegar lá e dizer que as laranjas que havia pegado das laranjeiras dela foram comidas por um monstro verde, ela acabaria com a raça dele com toda certeza.

— Ei. — Zoro resmungou, protestando. Que injustiça, estava cansado e com fome.

— Nem vem, marimo folgado. Essas laranjas são da Nami-san. Estou indo. — Sanji cantarolou, deu uma última ajeitada no visual para disfarçar o que fizeram e começou a ir embora. Deu dois passos e voltou para onde estava, ou melhor, onde Zoro estava. Parou na frente dele, deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios, pegou uma laranja da cesta e colocou na mão dele. Era um idiota extremamente gentil que jamais recusaria comida para um bichinho faminto daqueles. — Daqui a pouco eu trago onigiri e sakê, ok?

— Hmm... — Zoro concordou com a cabeça, tentando passar uma imagem de durão, mas no fundo estava feliz por ter conseguido roubar uma das “preciosas laranjas da Nami-san” e Sanji sorriu de leve, seguindo seu caminho para fora do ninho do corvo.

Assim como esperado, todos estavam dormindo, então ele tentou ser o mais silencioso possível enquanto caminhava até a cozinha para não acordar ninguém, especialmente para não acordar Luffy que iria encher o saco pedindo comida antes da hora. Achou mesmo que todos estavam dormindo, até sentir um arrepio e alguém o observando. Olhou exatamente na direção que o observava, vendo dois olhos lindos, os olhos mais lindos do mundo que pareciam duas joias raras, oh Robin-chan. Ficou todo molinho e a morena linda apenas sorriu como uma deusa para ele.

— Boa tarde, cook-san. — Robin disse, daquele jeito misterioso dela. Sanji viu uma cabeleira azul com a cabeça deitada no colo dela e o sangue ferveu. Por que aquele robô pervertido e não ele? Que ódio!

— Muito boa tarde, minha amada Robin-chwan! — Sanji retribuiu, mandando vários beijos para ela.

— Realmente, parece ter sido uma ótima tarde mesmo... — Robin comentou sugestiva, deixando Sanji sem entender, até que ela fez brotar uma mão no ombro dele que circulou a enorme marca de chupão que Zoro havia deixado em um local que ficava à mostra em seu pescoço. Sequer precisou olhar para saber o que ela tocava.

Sanji escondeu a marca com a mão e saiu correndo em direção a cozinha para se esconder, morrendo de vergonha por ser descoberto, justamente por Robin ainda, sua maior deusa. Ele jurou que iria matar Zoro de todas as formas possíveis.


End file.
